


Tell Me This Is a Bad Idea

by mistysinkat



Series: Rock and Tempest: The Complete Series [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, cullrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistysinkat/pseuds/mistysinkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Dorian take full advantage of some down time on The Herald. </p>
<p>This is an aside that happens during Whose Voice the Waters Heard [3 of 3] in the Rock & Tempest universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me This Is a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This... might be a peace offering of sorts to make up for the next few chapters. >.>;

_Tell me this is a bad idea._

_This is a bad idea. But are you going to let that stop you?_

_No._

Dorian sat astride Cullen’s hips, smiling a smile that Cullen knew so well by now. It was mischievous, full of desire and the promise of pleasure, and the big Ferelden shuddered in anticipation for just the thought of it. He couldn’t recall a time in his life that he’d ever been so _turned on_ by just a look, but then again, he’d never had the pleasure of Dorian turning that smile on for him before all this.

But he wasn’t there just for looks and smiles. His body demanded more now that Dorian was there, raking nails over Cullen’s bare chest and sending little bursts of electricity through his nerves with each and every touch. More. His mind screamed out for more, and while he knew he couldn’t have what he _really_ wanted, he also knew he wouldn’t be disappointed with what he got. Dorian would never, ever be disappointing. Cullen’s hands went to work, moving from where they rested at Dorian’s hips to pull at the hem of the man’s shirt. Those extra layers between weren’t necessary. There was a chill in the air, but they’d be warm enough soon. Plenty warm.

After that shirt was off and flung across the room, Dorian sat up and back, rolling his hips a bit, and Cullen knew it was all for his benefit. A little show of bronze skin over rolling muscle, and Cullen bit his lower lip, hard, at the sight of this beautiful man above him before splaying his hand out across Dorian’s stomach and slowly pushing up, fully enjoying the feel of all that warm skin as his hand journeyed over taut abs and up over Dorian’s chest before his fingers curled and short nails scratched their way slowly back down.

“Fuck, you're gorgeous,” Cullen breathed in a hoarse whisper as his hands gripped Dorian's waist, fingers digging in a bit, and he bucked his own hips up just to feel that friction against his hardening cock.

Dorian's eyebrow quirked up and that smile grew a little more… dirty... as he _tsked_ and curled over to bring his lips next to Cullen's ear. “Shhh. We're supposed to be quiet, remember?” And then there was the gentle pressure of teeth followed by the warm pull of lips at his earlobe.

They _were_ supposed to be quiet, Dorian was right. Cullen knew from experience that the walls separating bunks on The Herald were little better than paper. Anything louder than a whisper would be heard by anyone still awake. They weren't supposed to be doing this. They could get caught. Trev could decide he needed Cullen at any moment, and then where would they be? This whole house of cards could fall down around them because they couldn’t seem to keep their hands to themselves. They were acting like teenagers sneaking around in their parents’ houses. It wasn’t responsible… but it _was_ wonderful. It added an element of danger, and that made the whole thing somehow… more.

Cullen rolled his hips again, a low groan rumbling in his chest as he tilted his head to the side, an invitation that Dorian took, and Cullen hissed his appreciation as teeth nipped little bites down the length of his neck, soothing with the soft laps of his tongue as he went. Cullen wrapped his arms around Dorian and let his fingers dig into the muscle of the man’s back, scratching pathways across burnished skin, then smoothed his palm back up over those paths just to do it again.

“Someone’s getting excited,” Dorian murmured again into Cullen’s ear, but his voice was lower, rougher now, less teasing and more like this was getting to him, too. And it was. Cullen could feel the growing evidence of that excitement pressing against his stomach through the pajama pants Dorian still wore, and that - knowing that this _gorgeous_ man wanted him, wanted _Cullen_ \- that was enough to electrify nerves and cloud his mind with _want_.

“Just kiss me,” Cullen whispered roughly and gripped the back of Dorian’s head, fingers tangling roughly into dark waves of hair as their lips met hungrily and the taste of Dorian drove Cullen mad. His tongue pushed past lips and teeth just for the deep want of that taste, swirling and stroking and exploring before Dorian pushed back. And Cullen let him, let him kiss him until they were both breathless and their lips were swollen and red. Dorian’s hips were bucking in earnest now, and Cullen’s rose with him as his hands moved down the other man’s back and slid under the waistband of Dorian’s pants and underwear to dig into the skin and muscle of that perfect ass and pull them closer together with each stroke. That friction was good, so good, but it could be better. It could be warmer and wetter and tighter and _closer_ , if only… 

“Fuck,” Cullen whined, as quietly as he could manage. “I don’t have anything here. Didn’t… ah, fuck, _yes_ just like that… I didn’t think we’d need it.”

“We don’t,” Dorian said in a teasing whisper before he sat back up on his hips and locked his shining grey eyes with Cullen’s own amber. The look on his face… Maker, it was almost enough to send Cullen over the edge and out of control for how hungry those eyes were. Hungry for _him_. He’d never get enough of that look, just like he’d never get enough of Dorian. “There’s more than one way to get the job done, hm?” Dorian purred as his fingers trailed gently down Cullen’s chest through the patch of soft curls there and began moving in light circles around both nipples. Cullen’s chest heaved in anticipation, waiting for the moment when those soft circles would stop. This was almost the best part, the waiting, and Dorian knew exactly what he was doing to him… if the smirk on his face was any indication, anyway.

“Mmmm,” Cullen groaned softly, “You’re so mean.”

“Am I?” Dorian asked under his breath, and his tone was innocent though his eyes were anything but. Still, he continued with those slow, gentle touches, eyes trained on Cullen’s face. Once, that much scrutiny would have made Cullen withdraw, but Dorian did something to him that washed all that away, and Cullen wore the need on his face plainly as he bit his lip and furrowed his brow and practically squirmed under the man.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Dorian breathed before finally pinching, drawing his thumb and finger together in a way that hurt, but _oh sweet merciful Maker_ felt so fucking good.

“Mmmmm,” Cullen tried to bite back a moan as his back arched.

Chuckling under his breath, Dorian leaned back over, still rolling Cullen’s nipples between his fingers and whispered, “Ah, ah… quiet, remember” before sinking his teeth into the meat between Cullen’s neck and shoulder sharply, then swirling his tongue over the bite and taking a few moments to suck, enough to refresh the little memento he’d given Cullen just a few days ago. Cullen’s fingers went back to the man’s hair, tangling and pulling and gripping as Dorian worked his way lower. Slowly, teeth and tongue and lips bit and kissed their way down Cullen’s chest, sending little bursts of electricity down his spine each time Dorian’s teeth caught. How he did love seeing Cullen squirm. But that was ok. Cullen loved the way Dorian could make him squirm.

Lower. Dorian kept working his way lower down, and Cullen found it harder and harder to stay silent. He felt as one of Dorian’s hands moved around his waist and tugged at the elastic of Cullen’s pants, pulling at it as his teeth grazed at the crest of Cullen’s hipbone. _Yes. That. Pleasepleaseplease,_ Cullen thought as he raised his hips so Dorian could rid him of his pants. Cold air hit his cock as it sprung free of that constricting fabric, but before the chill could set in, he was surrounded by a warm wetness as Dorian took him in. Fully and suddenly, Dorian had the length of him in his mouth and Cullen watched with heavy-lidded eyes. Was there anything better than the sight of those full lips wrapped around him? In that moment, the answer was no, there wasn’t. It was a thing of beauty, and Cullen had to bite his lip to keep from calling out. But all he got was that one full stroke before Dorian pulled back and smiled _that_ smile - the one that said Cullen was about to do a little more _squirming_.

Cullen watched as Dorian moved back down, dragging his tongue up the length of his shaft in long, languid strokes. Drawn out. Torture. Delicious. Unbearable when Dorian would randomly suck at the tip before going back to those teasing strokes. Cullen was shaking, sweating and biting his knuckles as his other buried itself in Dorian’s hair. He was riding this wave of pleasure, but still wanting more.

“Please,” Cullen whined softly as he could. “Dorian… please.”

“Hm? Please what?”

“More.”

Dorian chuckled softly at that, but went to work in earnest, collecting his knees under him so he could wrap one hand around Cullen to pump in time with the way his mouth took him in and out. Cullen’s hips rocked with him, he couldn’t help it. That pressure, that warm tightness moving up and down the length of him was too much, and he felt a wave cresting slowly inside him. Good. Dear Maker this was so, so good. Dorian was perfect, every bit of him, and Cullen was losing himself… moving closer to the edge with each stroke and swirl of Dorian’s tongue.

_Yes, yes. That. Just like that. Don’t stop. Sweet Maker, don’t stop. You’re so good. So good._

But it wasn’t fair, was it? Cullen was the only one feeling this. It hardly seemed right to be alone in this much pleasure. He wanted to do something for Dorian, wanted to make Dorian feel like this.

_Maybe…_

The hand tangling in Dorian’s hair pulled to get the man’s attention. “Stop, wait,” Cullen breathed, and the way Dorian’s eyebrow raised in confusion while Cullen’s cock was still in his mouth was… well, if Cullen had been in any other mindset, it would have been funny. “Just...  hold on. I want to…”

He felt a wave of embarrassment threaten to shut his idea down. It would be easy to let Dorian keep going and then give him his turn after… but no. Cullen needed them to feel this together. If they couldn’t have each other the way they wanted, they could find some other way to take their pleasure _together_. He couldn’t let that bit of shyness take over. Not now.

So he leaned up on his elbows. “I want… to make you feel good… like this,” he started quietly, still panting for how close he’d been. Dorian pulled back and Cullen mourned the loss of that heat... but with luck, he’d have it back soon. That gave him the strength he needed to ask for what he wanted though, so he continued in a whisper that was firmer and a bit more demanding. “Get those pants off, will you? Then sit here,” he said, patting his chest, “I want to see your wings.”

The momentary look of confusion on Dorian’s face melted into something more lascivious as he took Cullen’s meaning. “Yes, sir,” he teased, deftly pulling his pants off and repositioning himself as Cullen had requested. “Now, what did you have in mind?” he asked over his shoulder, but for a moment, Cullen couldn’t answer. His face was slack as he just… looked. Up, over the curve of Dorian’s ass to his well-muscled back, shining with a thin sheen of sweat, then further up to his beautiful face, full of anticipation and desire. It was a breathtaking view. A gorgeous vantage point of that gorgeous man, and Cullen had no words for a while. Without speaking, his hands trailed up bronze thighs - thick and strong and fucking perfect - to gently trace the line of those curling feathers that framed Dorian’s ass. His fingers moved with those graceful lines, softly, and then suddenly he brought one hand back and flicked his wrist to swat at one cheek - not hard, just enough to be sharp, and then pressed his palm over where he’d struck. He didn’t know _why_ he did it, the urge just took him, and he looked up at Dorian’s face, eyes wide to make sure it was ok.

“Fuck,” Dorian hissed and looked back down at Cullen over his shoulder. “Again.”

Well, there was his answer. “Tell me if it hurts?”

“Maker, I want it to. A little. I won’t break, remember?”

Cullen smirked for that and landed another light swat before caressing the skin again with the flat of his palm. His smirk grew when Dorian made a low growling sound and wrapped his hand around his own cock, pumping slowly as Cullen continued alternating those quick slaps with gentle caresses. Dorian’s thighs began to shake as he fucked into his own hand faster, until Cullen landed a hit that made him cry out before he could stifle it.

“Quiet, remember?” Cullen teased. “Let’s give your mouth something to do, shall we?” he asked as he ran his hand up Dorian’s back and pressed at his shoulders to guide him down.

There wasn’t any teasing this time. Dorian devoured him immediately, working with focused vigor that took Cullen’s breath away for a moment and made him bite his lip to keep from crying out himself. “Fuck, Dorian. _Fuck_ ,” he murmured and felt himself slipping under.

But that’s not what he’d wanted, right? He’d wanted Dorian to feel this good along with him, and that’s what was going to happen. And oh, that perfect ass was just right there, red from the swats from earlier and Cullen wanted to… he wanted to…

He wanted to taste it. Let his tongue run along that flushed skin and sink his teeth in and just have it. Maker, he was losing his mind a bit there, but he couldn’t force himself to even care as he tilted his head up and drew his tongue along the curve of Dorian’s ass. Just once. Just to see. Dorian tensed for just a moment, halted his own work, and then actually pushed himself a little further back and wiggled his hips before swallowing Cullen down again.

_So he wants this, too._

Dorian was in easier reach now, so Cullen didn’t have to strain so much. He let his tongue lap long strokes up and back down each cheek. He stopped to bite, smiled at the way Dorian jumped and let a little moan out each time before Cullen continued. Getting closer each time. Closer to the most sensitive place. Part of him couldn’t believe he was doing this, couldn’t believe how much he _wanted_ to do this… but he did. Large hands raised to spread Dorian out, open him up, and he went in. Hesitantly at first, he let his tongue swirl around Dorian’s entrance, and the moan that resulted was fucking delicious. It was filthy. This whole thing was filthy, but Cullen fucking _loved_ it. The hesitance melted away, and he began working in earnest. His tongue ran up and down, circled the tight ring of muscle, and pressed. He let it lap in long swaths. He let it dart in for more focused pressure. He delighted in the way Dorian pressed his hips back into his face.

As Cullen worked, he snaked one hand around to grip Dorian’s cock firmly and began slowly pumping in time with how Dorian was taking him in and out. Everything, it was almost too much. The taste of Dorian on his tongue, feeling him bucking his hips first into Cullen’s tongue and then fucking into his hand, the tightness along Cullen’s cock as Dorian sucked him in and out.

And then… there was a pressure at Cullen’s entrance and he felt a finger working its way inside him. Slowly, it pressed, must have been slicked from Dorian’s mouth, Cullen thought absently, but then it entered and moved with everything else and...

“Fuck. Oh Fuck, Dorian. Don’t fucking stop. Don’t you stop,” Cullen hissed through clenched teeth.

He didn’t, Maker help him, Dorian didn’t stop. He pressed on and crooked that single finger to brush against _that_ spot, and Cullen saw stars explode behind his eyes as Dorian continued moving that finger in and out and hitting the place Cullen didn’t even know could feel so fucking good before Dorian came along.

Cullen’s hips jerked up as he went back to work, pressing his tongue further and _into_ Dorian, and the man was so fucking delicious. Cullen couldn’t get enough. He couldn’t get anywhere near enough, and his fist pumped Dorian’s cock faster as Dorian’s finger moved faster and everything felt like it was winding up and up. Something was building inside him, coiled and tensed low at the base of his spine and in his gut, and then Cullen’s head whipped back and one hand flew to his mouth, teeth clamping down to keep from crying out as he came into Dorian’s mouth.

His chest was heaving, but _his_ job wasn’t done. Dorian sat back up and looked back down over his shoulder at Cullen. “Don’t you stop, either,” he said, rocking his hips and urging Cullen to continue. And he did, with fervor - licking and thrusting with his tongue and pumping with his hand. But it only took a few moments before Dorian’s thrusts were quicker, faster, less controlled, and Cullen felt it when he came. Felt him clench and felt warm cum stringing out over him and heard Dorian’s own grunted, “Fuck. Shit. Oh Fuck, Cullen” as it happened.

They didn’t move for a while. Awkward as it was now, neither of them could move for how they shook, so Cullen leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he smiled and just let the wave finish moving through him. Dorian was heaving over him, doing much the same thing, Cullen imagined. But finally, still shaking, he carefully moved to grab a towel. After they’d cleaned off as best they could with what they had, Dorian crawled back into bed, and Cullen shifted to lay his head on Dorian’s chest and tangle their legs together. Both of them were still breathing hard, their hearts were still pounding, and Cullen just lay there for a while, listening to that rhythmic sound under his ear. This… what he’d found with Dorian… it was perfect. It was warmth and kindness and laughter and heat and desire and the strength to be vulnerable and the trust to try. It was everything Cullen wanted. Everything he needed. And he’d found it on a boat in the middle of nowhere.

Life was funny like that.


End file.
